ROCKY AND BULLWINKLE LOOK AT HOUSES IN MISSISSIPPI
Rocky: Hello, everyone! We’re going to start a vlog series on our search to find a new place to live in. We’re at a hotel in Jackson, Mississippi, and we will look at houses in the area. Bullwinkle: Lets go! The scene cuts to them driving around the area Rocky: I’m saying we should go straight into buying a house because it’s actually a better option financially. Bullwinkle: But which house can we buy? Rocky: There’s a plantation in Flora we can check out. Bullwinkle: Lets go there! The 2 arrive at the plantation Rocky: Getting out of the car Wow... look how big it is! Bullwinkle: What’s its description? Rocky: This is the house. It has 4 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. There’s over 10 acres of land in the property. It has a 3 car garage with stainless steel appliances and so much cool stuff! Bullwinkle: But how much does it all cost? Rocky: $1,050,000. Bullwinkle: OVER A MILLION DOLLARS?!?! Rocky: Well what do you expect with a house this good? Bullwinkle: How are we suppose to pay for it? Rocky: The owners say that with cash, we’ll be in it by a week or 2. Bullwinkle: But we don’t ever have a $1,000 worth of cash! Rocky: We can get a loan. Bullwinkle: I’m loaning right now! Rocky: This is serious! We can just borrow money from the bank! Bullwinkle: But you do realize that we need to pay that money back, right? Rocky: We’ll use counterfeit money. Bullwinkle: Where would we get that? Rocky: I’ll just favorite the house. Bullwinkle: Lets go look at a cheaper house. They travel down to a neighborhood Rocky: Where are we now? Bullwinkle: We’re at Richland. Rocky: What house is this? Bullwinkle: This is the house. It goes for about $58,000. Rocky: This house looks like something the AGP family would live in at Trailwood! Bullwinkle: But this is better than Trailwood! It has 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Rocky: Still not as much as that mansion! Bullwinkle: But we don’t need a mansion. Rocky: We have to impress the Minnesotans! Bullwinkle: They’ll be impressed enough with this house. Also, this is an acre of land! It’s big! Rocky: Nothing compared to that mansion! Bullwinkle: And there’s a pool and a deck. Rocky: The mansion had an amazing pool! Bullwinkle: This house is cheaper and is just as good as the mansion! Rocky: But this would be horrible to live in! Bullwinkle: But as least we won’t be in so much debt! Rocky: Let’s go back to the hotel. Bullwinkle: Okay. At the hotel... Rocky: I got a call with the mansion seller. They said I need valid proof of my credit before I can get the house. Bullwinkle: But neither of us have credit! Rocky: That’s alright. I got a secret weapon! Shows credit card Bullwinkle: What’s that? Rocky: The governor’s credit card. Bullwinkle: WHAT?!?! Rocky: I took it while I was packing up. He has 100 other credit cards. He won’t notice that one is gone. Bullwinkle: Will he notice that one was spent on a million dollar mansion? Rocky: He can pay that back easily! That will be it. Bullwinkle: Stay tuned for Rocky to be arrested and discredited! Rocky: SHUT UP!!! Category:Fanfic Category:Rocky And Bullwinkle